Pike and the Horseshoe Crab
"I'm a horseshoe crab!" - Limbo "'''Pike and the Horseshoe Crab"' is the second episode of the first season of Pike's Lagoon. It is the second episode overall. It premiered on March 25, 2018. An animatic for the episode was uploaded to Lenstar Extras on the same day. Synopsis Pike finds a new guard-crab for her garden. Plot A horseshoe crab is resting inside a patch of seaweed when Sea Pumpkin comes along and devours the entire thing, leaving the horseshoe crab annoyed and without a place to rest.' Sea Pumpkin wanders to Pike's home when he notices her garden, which entices him. He notices the sign that says not to eat it, but he disregards it and heads straight for it. He walks up to Pike, saying he wants to eat it and she tells him he's not allowed to and he'll have to find something else to eat. Sea Pumpkin dares her to "make him" not eat it, which she responds by slapping him on the face. Sea Pumpkin walks away annoyed only to attempt to sneak up on the garden only seconds later. Nothing gets past Pike and she punches him away while reading her book at the same time. Sea Pumpkin then tries to pose as a "garden inspector" (wearing a top hat and a mustache) but Pike rips off his fake mustache, shoves his entire body in his hat and kicks him away. Pike wishes she didn't have to protect her garden all by herself. Suddenly, the horseshoe crab pops out from her garden and she questions if he was eating it. The horseshoe crab responds with "I'm a Horseshoe Crab!", which confuses her. Meanwhile, Sea Pumpkin tries yet again to eat Pike's garden, but he is thwarted by the horseshoe crab, who blocks his path to the garden. Sea Pumpkin declares it isn't worth it and finally goes away. Pike happy that the horseshoe crab stopped Sea Pumpkin and she officially adopts the horseshoe crab and names him "Limbo". Limbo is guarding Pike's garden when Sea Pumpkin makes one last attempt to eat it by posing as a horseshoe crab, which completely fails to fool Limbo. He stops Sea Pumpkin again and declares that HE is a horseshoe crab. Characters * Pike * Sea Pumpkin * Limbo ''(debut) * Cecile (cameo) Videos Episode Animatic Trivia * This is the first episode where Frilligan is absent. * This is the first episode to have co-creator Kate Jorgenson (who provides the voice of Pike) as a writer for an episode. * The episode is titled "Pike and the Horseshoe Crab" on YouTube while the title card says "The Horseshoe Crab". * This is the first episode where the title card has the logo for the series. * The original ending for the episode had Pike making Limbo a green sweater, building him his own little pet house and having him become an official part of the "Pike family". Pike then tells Limbo to watch the garden while she bakes, he says "o-okay" and eats a bit of the garden. * Cecile makes a cameo in the background at the beginning, albeit with strange coloring. Her official debut would be in "''Pike's Stone Sculpture''". * A Clown fish and a Regal Blue Tang fish appear in the background, referencing "Finding Nemo". Continuity * Limbo becomes a recurring character after this episode. Gallery Pike and the horseshoe crab S1E2.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes